Heroes and Villains
"Heroes and Villains" is the eleventh episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and directed by Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventy-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 14, 2014. Synopsis In the aftermath of the Snow Queen’s spell, our heroes try to pick up the pieces and Regina has to make a difficult choice. Hook’s fate hangs in the balance as Gold’s quest for power threatens everything he holds dear. And, in the Enchanted Forest flashback, an intrusion during Belle's stay at Rumplestiltskin's dark castle will wreak havoc in both the past and the future.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141208abc01/ Recap Deleted Scenes "Laundry and Tea Cakes" : TBA.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x316vix "No Deal" : TBA.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3172z2_s4-deleted-scene-no-deal_tv Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Beverley Elliott as Granny* (Press release only) *Merrin Dungey as Ursula *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Uncredited *Unknown as Tony Quotes Regina: I'm not in the mood for a hope speech, Emma. Emma: You mistake me for my mother. Besides, you don't need a speech. You need a drinking buddy. Ursula: So this is what a man who always wins looks like. Mr. Gold: I assure you, Ursula, my situation is only temporary. Ursula: Really? How you gonna fix that? Play the lotto? Cruella: Whatever you're up to, it'll never work. The game is rigged. The villains never win. Why don't you join us? Perhaps we can change the game together. Rumplestiltskin: You severely underestimate me, dearie. I always win. And I win alone. I certainly don't need to join you "Queens of Darkness". Maid Marian: I see the way you two look at one another. And I understand. For me, it's only a short time that I've been away. But for him, years have passed. His heart moved on. He's in love with you, Regina. And I think that you're in love with him. Regina: Well, it doesn't really matter. He's a man of honor. He made a vow to you, and he's going to keep it. Marian: I don't want him to be with me out of obligation. I want to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me, fine. But if it does what I suspect and leads to you...I will step out of the way. Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the portal door to Arendelle aspiring the snow fall. *The episode is named after The Beach Boys song of the same name.http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/12/11/once-upon-time-cruella-ursula-maleficent-spoilers/ *Demon's Bluff is a real place in Anglesea, Australia.http://www.redbubble.com/people/rhinochaser/works/6315033-dawn-at-demons-bluff-anglesea Angelsea lies in the state Victoria where the actress Emilie de Ravin was born. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Lacey" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town", and before Belle is banished from Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Skin Deep". *The main Land Without Magic events take place after "Shattered Sight", and before "Heart of Gold". The epilogue takes place six weeks later, between "Heart of Gold" and "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *The Arendelle events take place after "Fall". Episode Connections *Belle's servitude as Rumplestiltskin's maid occurred due to a deal made in "Skin Deep". *The story behind the marionettes in Rumplestiltskin's castle is told in "That Still Small Voice". *Sand dollars were last used to deliver messages in "Dark Hollow". *How the Queens of Darkness first met, is revealed in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Gold gets the dagger back in "Enter the Dragon". *Mr. Gold comes back to Storybrooke in "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *The Author's identity is revealed in "Best Laid Plans". *How Ursula ended up in the Land Without Magic, is explained in "Best Laid Plans". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff from Frozen, as well as their homeland Arendelle. *The fact that Maleficent sends her message through a raven and later shapeshifts from a flock of ravens is a reference to the Disney film, where Maleficent owns a pet raven named Diablo. *Right before the wedding, Elsa says "What is that amazing smell?" and then she and Anna say "Chocolate" in unison, just like they do in the film Frozen. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Rumplestiltskin from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale and Belle from the "Beauty and the Beast" fairytale. It also features the Wicked Fairy from "Sleeping Beauty", the Sea Witch from "The Little Mermaid", Cruella De Vil from "The Hundred and One Dalmatians" and Captain Hook from the "Peter Pan" story. Religious References *An angry Hook promises Mr. Gold that Mr. Gold's next life won't be so pleasant for him. Reincarnation is a shared element of various religious, spiritual and philosophical communities. *Still, Mr. Gold believes he doesn't need to care about Hook's promise, telling the pirate, "Given my immortality, you'll have quite the wait amongst the fire and brimstone". "Fire and brimstone" is a figurative expression of signs of God's wrath in the Bible. International Titles Videos 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Promo 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Sneak Peek 1 4x11 - Heroes and Villains - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- de:Heroes and Villains